


Play Me

by silvertortoise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Spanking, bottom/sub Bucky, pre-war stucky, top/dom Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertortoise/pseuds/silvertortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fortunate, considering that sex is very difficult for Steve because of his various illnesses and physical weakness, that both he and Bucky are more than willing to get creative. Turns out, Bucky is incredibly sensitive to touch, to almost any type of stimulation. And, if Steve plays him just right, he's able to make Bucky climax without touching his cock. They just have to be careful that no one hears...</p><p>Mostly it's just shameless porn, but whatcha gonna do. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

The room was quiet for the most part, the only sounds being the slight shift of the mattress as Steve adjusted his weight, both hands occupied as he massaged down the center of Bucky's back. Bucky had his face pressed against a pillow, successfully muffling even his louder sighs of appreciation as those small, long-fingered hands worked deeply into the knotted muscles on either side of his spine. Steve was naked, as Bucky was, the blond's slender thighs spread wide over Bucky's backside, straddling him, keeping him pressed down against the mattress.

Raising his head slightly, Bucky took a couple of deep breaths, turning his head a bit to the side in hopes of catching a glimpse of Steve. “What time is it?” he asked in a low whisper, lips parting in a soft groan as one of Steve's thumbs bore down firmly into a tense muscle. Bucky's cock was pressed hard and aching against the mattress, making it even more difficult to concentrate.

“Shut it,” Steve whispered with equal quietness, “I told you to stay still, Buck...” He continued to use the heels of his hands to press down hard on the small of Bucky's back, making the brunet hastily bury his face in the pillow and groan low and hoarse in his throat. They had to be quiet – getting caught fucking or touching or anything was the last thing either of them needed. Or, worse, someone might call the cops on the two “freaks” in number eleven... No, they couldn't risk it, no matter how much Steve's touch made Bucky want to moan and whimper as loud as he pleased – no matter how much Steve wished that he could hear exactly what he did to Bucky.

“It's three minutes til five after” he murmured at length, and Bucky nodded, making a soft muffled sound of protest as the blond ceased his massage and got up, leaning over towards the edge of the bed to stick a hand underneath the mattress. They kept a tin of Vaseline under there – half-used already, and he brought this over and set it about a foot from Bucky's hip. “... Spread your legs, Buck...” His voice remained soft, almost a whisper, the hoarse quality to his tone giving away – to Bucky, at least – that Steve was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Bucky obeyed the order, inching his tanned muscular legs further apart. Then Steve was pressing back in close again, kneeling, hands cupping and massaging firmly before slowly spreading Bucky apart. He cupped and caressed the brunet's hips and muscled cheeks, thumbs sliding into the center cleft to tease lightly over Bucky's tight, dry hole.

They had been doing this together for a while – Steve touching Bucky exclusively, getting to discover his best friend's most sensitive spots, getting to tease and positively torment until the brunet was writhing silently on the bed. Even the lightest touches had a way of getting Bucky hard and aching in a matter of minutes, and he loved it – loved being at Steve's mercy – and Steve got off on it, too.

After a few more minutes of simply massaging Bucky's backside and upper thighs, Steve paused again, wrapping a hand around the base of his own straining cock to make sure that he wasn't about to come too quickly. That was another issue which made the actual act of sex itself difficult; he was slow to rise and quick to pop, so to speak, so by distracting himself with making Bucky shudder and whine into a pillow, he could hold out long enough. Sighing softly, the little blond released himself and fumbled for the tin he'd gotten before, opening it and slowly swiping a couple of fingers through the thick cream. “Legs a bit wider, that's it,” he whispered, nodding in approval as Bucky obeyed at once. The brunet's thighs were trembling, his spine arching of its own will to present himself a bit better. A desperate move, certainly, but after nearly thirty minutes of massage and teasing touches leading up to this moment, Steve couldn't blame him at all.

Fingers glistening and slightly tacky with Vaseline, Steve paused a third time, leaving Bucky spread out and open. Almost time, probably about ten more seconds...

Bucky's arms tightened on the pillow, a tiny muffled whine escaping as he angled his hips up more, muscles tensing as the seconds trickled by. Then... there. There it was. Every day at 7:05 and then again at 7:14 in the evening, a train would pass on the tracks within a block of their flat, rattling the dishes and shaking the thin walls. In the distance, now, came a growing roar, a single blare of a whistle, and then the train was bearing down fast, roaring and offering a perfect cover for...

There was a loud smack – masked by the loudness of this first train – and Bucky jerked and keened, panting into his pillow as Steve pulled his hand back again and spanked him a second time – harder. The blond's slender hand stung, but he was smirking, because – belying his small size – he could pack a wallop. A flurry of sharp spanks rained down on alternating sides, making Bucky's warm tan skin flush pink, the flesh hot and sensitive with each additional slap. Steve's bottom lip was between his teeth as he breathed in and out through his nose, continuing to spank Bucky hard enough to make certain that it hurt, hard enough to make the brunet's cock throb and leak into the sheets as Bucky gasped and moaned, arching his ass eagerly into that strong little hand.

All too the soon the train finished going by, and Steve stilled at once in the returned silence, leaving Bucky a shaking, breathless mess. Nine more minutes, and the second train would arrive, and...

All thoughts were wiped from Bucky's mind as Steve pushed a Vaseline-slicked finger into him.

The brunet clutched at his pillow and gasped hotly, squirming at the sudden intrusion that had him panting and wriggling to get Steve deeper. He'd have to be patient, however, for it seemed that Steve was eager to take his sweet time, gradually working that first finger in to a depth of two knuckles, then stilling. Bucky bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning in frustration, but very quickly gasped and had to press his face down hard to keep quiet as hot breath ghosted over his skin, the top of a very heated tongue sliding along the rim beside Steve's finger. Bucky's hips jerked minutely, mouth opening against the pillow in a silent scream as his senses went into overload. Dear god... Steve never failed to surprise him. That wicked, wet little tongue, traced up from Bucky's taint to his balls, then down again to trail over and over the rim of Bucky's entrance as that single finger worked deeper...

Then it was two fingers, and Bucky's pulse felt like it was pounding right out of his head. Steve let out the tiniest grunt of approval whenever the brunet made an attempt to keep his hips up at the perfect angle, even though by now Bucky's legs were starting to ache from holding the position for this long.

Even after several minutes there was no contact with his prostate, making Bucky want to reach back and just push Steve's entire hand into his ass – wait, fuck, that was a thought for another day... He groaned almost silently, begging in tiny, choked-off whispers, whining softly when Steve's tongue thrust between the two fingers, making the brunet's body open to receive them. Two more minutes... one more minute...

Bucky arched and shook as the second train thundered by and Steve's hand came down hard on his already-bruised behind. But he couldn't possibly care, because suddenly Steve's fingers were fucking him hard and fast, curling up and pressing in deep in a way that made Bucky cry out, legs spasming. The train seemed to go on and on, masking the majority of Bucky's strangled groans and high-pitched whines and covering all of Steve's murmured endearments. Bucky's spine was arched, his toes curled tight and anxious, almost there, he was so so close, he... “Oh fuck oh fuck oh f-fuck...”

Bucky's orgasm was like a hard reset, whiting out his vision and making his hips twitch and spasm weakly as he spilled hot over the sheet beneath him. Above him, Steve kept his fingers curled in deep, milking that swollen little gland until Bucky was keening softly from over-stimulation. Then the train passed, leaving silence behind. But then Steve wrapped his free hand around his own cock and started jerking himself hard and fast, breath coming in sharp pants that had just the edge of a wheeze in them as he shuddered and spurted thick streams of semen all the way up Bucky's muscular back.

For a long moment, both of them just panted for breath, eyes half-lidded and expressions blissed out.

Then Steve took a deeper, shaky breath, slowly getting up from the bed to walk the couple of steps to the bathroom where he hastily washed off his hands. He was back a moment later, a small wet cloth in hand, slender legs shaking slightly as he climbed back onto the bed.

Bucky had stayed right where he was, pulse gradually returning to normal as Steve's slick cooled on his back, his own seed wet beneath him. He smiled blissfully when Steve returned, staying lax and pliant as the blond cleaned his back thoroughly, swiping the cloth between Bucky's cheeks to wipe most of the Vaseline from his cleft and stretched hole. “You did so well,” Steve whispered, his free hand resting gently on Bucky's hip as he coaxed the brunet to roll over so that he could wipe up his front as well as possible.

Not long after they were curled together, Steve's back to Bucky's front, Bucky's arms wrapped snugly around the blond's middle.

Outside, the evening sky darkened to a deep blue, and the street lamps flickered on.


End file.
